


Experimenting

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bonding, Fluff, M/M, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Patton wants the others to bond, and Roman has an idea. Logan isn't necessarily happy about being dragged along for the ride, until he is.





	Experimenting

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this little drabble was supposed to be day 2 of a month-long writing challenge, but my friend and I only ended up getting 2 of the days done, so I'm just posting it on its own so it can stop cluttering up my phone's notes. Hope you enjoy!

Logan and Roman were sat in the bathroom together, Roman's overstuffed makeup kit beside them. Logan's glasses had been carefully removed and sat to the side to avoid smudges.  
"Why are we doing this again Roman?" Logan questioned.  
"Because Patton wants us all to bond with each other, and are you really going to walk back out there and tell that smiling ray of sunshine that you backed out because you were afraid of a little lipstick?" Roman REALLY hoped he wouldn't, no-one wanted a sad dad...  
Logan sighed.  
"No, I suppose not. We cannot deny Patton anything, can we?"  
"No, we cannot! " Roman agreed. "Now come on specs, let's make you beautiful!"  
"A Heathers reference? Really Roman?"  
"I will never be satisfied until I have referenced ALL the musicals! Even if it takes for forever!"  
"Hamilton and Dear Evan Hansen?"  
"Wow, you're keeping up impressively well for someone who doesn't typically care for Thomas' love of musicals! I'm impressed! But I cannot let such a thing distract me, we must continue!" With that, he started digging around in his makeup kit.  
"AHA!" Roman explained, triumphantly pulling out all he might need: concealer, deep blue eyeshadow, silver eyeliner and rosy lipstick.  
Logan eyed the makeup warily as though all of them were new and terrifying torture devices! He really wasn't sure about this...  
Roman, noticing the look on the logical side's face, chuckled lightly.  
"Come on specs, don't you trust me? I've done this for a long time, I'm pretty much an expert on it by now!"  
"I do trust that you know what you are doing, Roman, I simply do not trust that I will enjoy the sight or sensation of having my skin coated in unnatural substances..."  
"Well yes, I suppose I can see how that would be jarring to you. But you're the logical side! Just think of this as a new learning experience!"  
Surprisingly, the idea of that really helped, and Logan sat still with his eyes lightly closed, waiting...  
"Ok... Done! Just let me put some contacts in your eyes so your eye makeup is still visible!"  
Logan obediently opened his eyes, not daring to steal a peek at his reflection yet...  
Roman sighed.  
"Come on, nerd, just look! I promise you will like it!"  
Blinking a few times behind the contacts, Logan looked into the mirror... And was amazed at the sight! Dark, cool colours swirled across his face perfectly, bringing out his best features... He looked beautiful...  
He turned to thank Roman, only to find the prince staring at him with a look he couldn't quite place on his face.  
"What's the matter, Roman? Admiring your own handiwork?" Logan grinned, the new look giving him an unexpected shock of confidence! Just to complete the image, he pouted his rosy lips just-so, showing off the lipstick...  
That seemed to be too much for Roman, who blushed a deep shade of red and promptly collapsed face first into the bed.  
"Roman? What are you doing? Roman...?"  
Logan paused for a second, staring at Roman.  
"PATTON I BROKE ROMAN!"


End file.
